


Smile For Me

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Eli means well, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Eli Zeth has his own ways of cheering his best friend up.





	Smile For Me

Eli quietly perched himself on the crate as he watched Tiberius disassemble his favorite rifle and cleaned it, one piece at a time in that detailed way of his. “You seem tense.” Eli remarked which earned a huff in response.

“He tried to justify Carlac.” Tiberius said as he continued with his work with a brief pause to look at Eli, with that slightly insane glim of anger in his eyes. “He claims not be like our father yet he does this! You saw what he did! What he ordered us to do!”.

“I know you’re angry, but considering what’s happened.....”.

“After what happened on Dxun, I’m surprised you’re not heading to beat the hell out of that fool.” That silenced Eli instantly as he stared at his friend who looked up at him with wary dark eyes. “Karva told me. Why do you insist on being my friend? After what he.....?”.

“I like the way you smile.” Eli stated as he cut his friend off, which caused Tib to pause and raise an eyebrow at him. Eli didn’t like talking about Dxun, he hated reliving those memories. “I love the way you get snarky too, and the way you care about others.”.

Tib snorted. “You said my smile scares you.”.

“No, your ‘I’m-going-to-ruin-you’ smile scares me. That geuine smile is actually quite nice, it makes you look younger.”. 

Tib smiled slightly. Bingo. “Liar, you love that smile too. You just fear it when I use it on you.” Tib countered at he tossed his rag at Eli who caught it and rolled his eyes in responce.

“And there’s the smile I love!” Eli snipped back as he leaned back on the crate, looking towards where his mother had been to find her talking with Pre. “And Karva’s back.”.

“I’ll start collecting bets.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
